Wake Up
by 2018217
Summary: "The truth is, the chance of you returning is 50% at best. The truth is - oh...I...it's nothing. Forget that I said anything." The truth is, there's a conspiracy against Konoha. Against all of us.
1. Chapter 1

20 Years Ago, Konoha Forest

Mission Time: 3 days.

Mission Statement: Suspicious group activity near border of Konoha Forest. Possibly bandits.

Mission Goal: Investigate and return with intel.

* * *

The three Anbu scouted the forest. They'd been traveling for three days now. Today was their last day. The captain frowned. Three days, and they'd yet to see a questionable footprint. In his whole career, he'd only failed three missions. His frown deepened. All because of this trivial mission.

There was a thud behind him, about fifty feet away.

That was where his first subordinate was. The captain stopped in his tracks and leapt toward the source of the thud.

No one was there.

"This better not be a joke, you hear me –"

A second thud, coming from his second subordinate's position.

The captain whirled around, annoyed. "I said, stop fooling around!"

That was when the chakra-kunai hit him in the back.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, the Anbu squad we dispatched three days ago should be back by now."

The Third Hokage looked up from his paperwork.

"We have dispatched other teams as well. None have returned. What do you suggest we do?"

"Give them some time. They may still be gathering intel."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

The teams never came back.

* * *

Present Day, Konoha

Temari walked inside Konoha's gates. After two months, she was back again. As usual, Shikamaru was waiting for her. Except this time, something was different.

"Tsunade wants us. It's urgent."

"Gaara told me. Let's go."

* * *

Mission Time: As much as needed.

Mission Statement: Suspicious group activity has started up again at the border of Konoha Forest. Confirmed bandits.

Mission Goal: Recover stolen loot, and if possible, disband group.

* * *

"Understood."

"Wait," Tsunade said. "There's something you need to know. These bandits aren't ordinary bandits. Yes, I know that every time you go on a bandit-related mission, you hear that. But this time it's for real…these bandits are managing to steal loot from caravans guarded by Jonin-level ninja. That's impossible, except if the bandits were Jonin-level or higher."

"So why are you sending only the two of us on a mission?"

Tsunade leaned forward. "This is a secret kept only by Konoha's top-ranking officials…but I'll make an exception. These bandit attacks have been going on for a while now, but we've just put more and more ninja to guard the caravans. That hasn't been working. However, if anyone found out, we Konoha ninja would be put to shame, having being thwarted by some group of bandits. Iwagakure and Mizugakure are looking for an excuse to attack us. We can't let that happen. We're already weak as it is. We're going to nip the threat right in the bud."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"I'm not done yet. Like I said earlier, these bandits are no ordinary bandits. It's said that they possess close-combat abilities like ninja. Their long-range abilities are unknown, but most likely weak. Therefore, we sent a mid-range specialist and a long-range specialist. But never mind about that. _These bandits are dangerous_. I've heard that if they touch you with their chakra, the victim immediately falls into a deathlike state. But not death. However, after a period of twenty-four hours, the victim _will_ die. Be careful."

"Understood." Shikamaru and Temari turned to the door.

"I'm sorry."

_What?_

"I haven't told you why only two of you are on a mission. The truth is, the chance of you returning is 50% at best. The truth is—"

"….oh, nevermind. I…it's nothing. Be careful…!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I REPEAT: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I REPEAT: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I REPEAT: I LIKE CANDY.

* * *

"Two ninja have been spotted in the vicinity."

"Their exact position?"

"Thirty miles to the northwest, near the village of Kitsaki."

"Affiliation?"

"Konoha and Suna."

_So they've finally made their move._

"You may go."

_Konoha and Suna have finally felt threatened enough to send ninja over. The time is nigh._

The young man stroked his prize diamond.

_I await._

* * *

Kitsaki, 10:30 AM

"_They're coming_. _Get the traps ready._"

* * *

Kitsaki, 11:00 AM

Two hooded figures walked side by side down the silent street. Even though their faces were covered, one could tell that they were a man and a woman.

The man spoke. "Temari?"

"I know."

They continued walking. They walked past empty houses and broken-down shops, past lopsided signs and faded paint. A wind blew through the shutters of a house.

_Now_!

The man and woman turned around to see a boulder descending down upon them, blotting out the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In fact, I love candy.

I have noticed that my chapters are really short compared to other people's chapters…should I make them longer? My decision making skills = nonexistent. Oh no.

* * *

The huge rock landed, throwing up a giant plume of dust. The dust cleared, revealing two motionless figures on the ground. Blood seeped out from under the boulder.

But then the blood disappeared, as did the two figures, turning into blocks of rotten wood.

_Substitution_! _The man and woman had simply sidestepped the boulder_!

"Show yourselves." A man with a ponytail stepped out from behind the boulder.

"No one move," Sugita hissed to the people beside him. "They're ninja. Confrontation means certain de—"

"Kamaitachi!" With one sweep of her fan, Temari blew every single building on the street down, revealing Sugita and the rest of the people, who had been hiding inside the houses.

"Don't attack us!" Sugita bluffed, eyes wide in fear. "We – I can beat you with one punch!"

"Stop bluffing," Temari scoffed.

"YAAH!" Sugita launched himself in their direction.

_Kagemane no Jutsu_! Sugita found himself frozen to the ground.

"You know, we can tell that you're just a civilian," Shikamaru remarked lazily.

"No! I – I'm a ninja! I can—"

"Save it," Temari snapped, glaring at the townspeople. "Tell us what's going on. Or else he dies."

The townspeople glanced at each other, afraid and unsure of what to do.

"_Three_."

"We have to save Master Sugita!"

"_Two_."

"Are you kidding me? They're going to kill us!"

"We should run!"

"_If you run I'll kill all of you_!"

Silence.

"F-Fine. We'll tell you."

* * *

"As you know, this town is called Kitsaki. Some twenty years ago, it harbored a great castle, one that was feared by everyone in the area, civilians and non-civilians alike. The castle was called Fuji-jo."

"_Fuji-jo_? _That was the castle that fended off the attackers from Iwagakure in the Third Great Shinobi War_!"

"The very same. Fuji-jo's defenses were matched by no other. We thought that nothing could overcome them. We thought we were safe. We were wrong.

"Twenty years ago, there was a bandit group that formed in this area. It was said that the founder's son was so strong, that by the age of ten he was able to kill three Anbu from Konohagakure singlehandedly. We scoffed, dismissing it as a mere rumor. Then the bandit group stormed Fuji-jo. The castle's defenses were nothing against them. We managed to kill the founder of the group…but now his son rules the bandits. Every time we try to rebuild the castle, the bandits come and sack the town again. Fuji-jo lies in ruins, and without Fuji-jo, our once great city has rotted away to this."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

6:00 AM, Kitsaki

Shikamaru unrolled the map. The bandit camp was marked with a big red X.

"From what we know, the bandits hold training sessions from 9:00 to 11:00, then have lunch, and then have another training session from 1:00 to 3:00. However, if they are going on a raid, their schedule is uncertain. The bandits haven't gone on a major raid for about 3 weeks now. They're restless and want to have a raid soon–"

Shikamaru turned away and let out a huge yawn. Temari rolled her eyes.

"AAAAAH…..luckily for us," he said, facing Temari again, "there's a caravan of weapons that's about to come within 30 minutes south of the bandit camp. The bandits especially like to raid caravans of weapons because that's their only way to get any sort of armaments. They'll definitely raid this one.

"Today is the day that we get some real intel."

* * *

11:00 AM, 30 Minutes South from Bandit Camp

"When was the caravan coming again?" Temari demanded.

"Uh…I just knew that it was today. Not exactly what time it was coming –"

"Way to plan."

* * *

1:00 AM, 30 Minutes South from Bandit Camp

The forest was silent. "I don't hear any training drills," Shikamaru whispered. "Any time now."

"It better be."

* * *

1:30 AM, 30 Minutes South from Bandit Camp

The first thing they did hear was the squeaking of wheels.

Four oxen pulling two wagons emerged on the path. Two men were guiding the oxen, glancing furtively around.

"I told you we should have lubricated the wheels! Now the bandits are going to get us!" the tall, lanky one hissed.

"No sweat. The bandits are just rumors," laughed the short, stocky one.

"_That's what the townspeople of Kitsaki and Fuji-jo thought too_," came a voice from above them.

As Shikamaru and Temari watched in horror, the bandits attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I...don't own Naruto. There you go.

* * *

1:30 PM, 30 Minutes South from Bandit Camp

"ATTACK!" Bandits swarmed out of trees and surrounded the two wagons. The oxen's' eyes widened, and the two men stumbled backwards in shock.

Then the bandits leapt upon the wagons, ripping the canvas off and exposing the piles of weapons below. They yanked weapons out of the pile, tossing them to their comrades.

Shikamaru made to jump off the branch, but Temari's arm caught him.

"_Let go of me_," Shikamaru whispered.

"_No. We must not be seen._"

The two men were thrown to the ground, their oxen bellowed in fear.

"_I don't care. They're and in danger, and we have to help them_."

The bandits began beating the men and whipping the oxen, laughing all the while.

"_No. There are too many of them. Besides, if we just mindlessly _–_"_

Several of them stuffed the weapons into sacks and made off into the forest.

"_Kagemane no jutsu!_" Shikamaru ignored Temari.

The fist stopped in midair, the whip hung loose from a limp hand. Feet stopped in their tracks.

Shikamaru grinned. "_Shadow Possession Justu – success_."

* * *

1:30 PM, Hokage Office, Konoha

"I hear that Shikamaru went with the ambassador from Sunagakure on a mission?" Shizune inquired, holding Tonton.

"That's right...Shizune - wait-how do you-?

"Is it true what you said, Lady Tsunade? About the chance of this survival with this...mission."

Tsunade glared at the mission information on her desk. "Don't you even call it a mission, Shizune. It's more of a suicide."

* * *

1:31 PM, 30 Minutes South from Bandit Camp

The bandits stood like statues. For some reason, they showed no signs of panic. No signs of struggle.

"S-So it was y-you…hiding in the trees."

Shikamaru and Temari looked down to see the the only bandit struggling against the shadow bonds. Sweat was forming upon his brow. On the bandit's sleeves, chest, and back were the characters for "leader".

"So very clever. Unfortunately…" The leader grinned.

Shikamaru felt a monstrous burst of chakra. His concentration broke, and the bandits were freed.

* * *

Shizune looked horrified. "Lady Tsunade! This-this-!"

"I know, I know, Shizune...I had no choice. The new leader of the Foundation and the elders...they forced me to."

"What do you mean, forced you to?"

Tsunade sighed, then reached into her drawers. Shizune didn't even notice the sake bottles.

Tsunade pulled out a note. It was short but threatening.

_To the Hokage_

_Do it or else the village will burn.  
_

"So what could I do? To choose between the lives of two, or the lives of many?"

* * *

It was in that moment that Shikamaru realized that he had made a huge mistake. Hadn't Lady Tsunade told them about...about...something about...what was it called again...cha...chak...chak-ruh? Something about...dan-ger-ous? Dan-ger-ous chak-ra...something about...death? 24...?

He swayed. _What_…

"Shikamaru? Are you all right?" Temari asked, also sensing something was off.

He fell right off the branch and was unconscious before the bandit leader caught him. The leader looked up at Temari.

"Well. Be seeing you then."

Before she could blink, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Geographical Note: IMPORTANT! The town of Kitsaki lies within the center Akiyama Forest.

Thirty minutes away from Kitsaki, in the west side of the Akiyama Forest, is the bandit camp. To the north of the bandit came is a huge lake called Noroi Lake. The bandit camp actually lies partially under the lake and is very difficult to locate, Shikamaru and Temari have no knowledge of this (although they do know the general location).

Forty minutes away from Kitsaki, in the east side of Akiyama Forest, lies a strip of land called the Fumo Strip. Fumo Strip is a barren stretch of land, empty except for a mysterious landform known as the Kikai Heights.

* * *

Bandit Camp, Hidden Room

Yukan sat in his quarters, gazing at the clock. When would they be back?

_1:00._

_1:30._

_2:00._

_Why didn't I go_?

_2:30._

_3:00._

_3:15._

_What will Big Brother bring me this time_?

_3:20._

_3:25._

_3_:_29_.

_3_:_30 – _

The door flew open. "Hello, baby brother."

Yukan looked up. "…Leader."

His big brother stood in the doorway. His shoulders were wide, his arms muscular. Yukan wished that he could be like that like his big brother.

"Guess what, Yukan! I brought back a present!" his big brother exclaimed, spreading his arms wide.

Yukan gulped. Presents were never a good thing.

"You know how all the other ones are always mocking you and calling you a coward? Guess what!"

* * *

12:00 PM, Meeting Room, Kazekage Tower, Sunagakure

"You WHAT?" Kankuro got up and slammed his fists on the table.

"We are sorry, Kankuro. However, the best–"

"Yeah, right, you're 'sorry'! You were sorry when Gaara got kidnapped but you didn't do anything about it! You were sorry when—"

The counselor reached inside his robes and pulled out a note.

"Someone blackmailed the village."

_To the village of Sunagakure:_

_Accept or else the Ichibi Shukaku will once again be released into the village_.

* * *

3:31 PM, Bandit Camp, Hidden Room

Yukan stared in horror at the body on the ground.

"What?" his big brother asked. "He's not even dead yet."

Yukan backed away. "No."

"Go on, Yukan. Prove that you're a man. The bandits will stop laughing at you then."

"No. I-I can't do it."

"You have twenty-two hours before this man dies of chakra poisoning. Kill him."

Yukan's big brother turned and shut the door.

"Now. To take care of the other one."

3:35 PM, Akiyama Forest, Outside of Bandit Camp

Temari burst through the clearing, sweating profusely and out of breath. She remembered this place from the map. She bent over, catching her breath.

The moment that she wasn't looking, the ground blurred in the telltale signs of a genjutsu.

She stopped and looked around. Nothing but a flat outcropping of rock. No buildings. This wasn't a bandit camp. What was she doing here?

Temari turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hidden Room, Bandit Camp, 6 Hours After Bandit Raid

Yukan stared at the unconscious man next to him. The man was bleeding from a wide gash on his forehead. Blood soaked his long hair. Yukan looked away.

Eighteen hours.

_What am I going to do_?

* * *

Kitsaki, 8 Hours After Bandit Raid

"Master Sugita! Master Sugita!"

Sugita turned around to see one of the village's children dashing towards him.

"Master Sugita! You're needed at the village gate!"

Sugita picked up the child and sprinted for the gate.

* * *

Sugita saw a figure weaving drunkenly toward the village. On closer inspection, it was Temari.

"I'm going to put you down, all right?" The child nodded.

Sugita raced to Temari. Her eyes were shut, but she avoided obstacles as if she could actually see them.

Genjutsu.

Sugita turned around to make sure the child wasn't looking, and then secretly made a hand seal.

"Kai! Release!"

* * *

Falcon Tower, Sungakure, 9 Hours After Bandit Raid

Kankuro tied the scroll to the leg of the falcon. He scowled. This falcon looked fat and slow. Just his luck. Takamaru, the village's fastest falcon, had been sent on another errand.

"Okay," Kankuro stepped back.

The falcon didn't move.

"Hey, falcon! Get a move on!"

The stubborn bird flipped its head.

"_Shoo_!"

* * *

Dining Hall, Bandit Camp, 11 Hours After Bandit Raid

"Good job today, men!" the bandit leader said from the head of the massive dining table. The men cheered.

"We've got plenty of weapons now! We're the strongest bandits in the area!" The bandits howled and stomped their feet.

"Good timing, too! Right on the anniversary of the Ten-Tails Festival! Gather your belongings! We leave in two hours!"

* * *

Hidden Room, Bandit Camp, 12 Hours After Bandit Raid

Yukan held a shining knife in his trembling hand.

_Big Brother says that I must kill this man._

_But I can't kill him._

_And I can't disobey Big Brother either._

Yukan pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Big Brother would be proud of me._

_The man wouldn't even feel it._

_Big Brother is right._

_Big Brother is always right._

Yukan raised the knife.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Dining Hall, Bandit Camp, 13 Hours After Bandit Raid

"SETTLE DOWN, MEN!"

Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Everyone have everything?"

There was a chorus of murmured yes's.

"All right! To Kikai Heights!" the leader shouted.

"To Kikai Heights!" the bandits roared back.

* * *

Hidden Room, Bandit Camp, 13 Hours After Bandit Raid

The knife was a foot away from the man's heart.

6 inches.

A centimeter.

A millimeter –

Yukan stopped.

_I can't do it_.

_I'm sorry, Big Brother, I_ …

Yukan hurled the knife into the corner of the room. Tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He bowed his head in shame.

_I can't do it_.

* * *

Hokage Office, Konohagakure, 14 Hours After Bandit Raid

"That's it, Shizune," Tsunade growled. "I'm sending reinforcements."

Shizune stopped her pacing.

"Tell Anbu Teams A, B, and C to rendezvous in Akiyama Forest, then split up and search the entire area." Tsunade ordered.

"On it." With that, Shizune opened the door and left.

* * *

Hidden Room, Bandit Camp, 16 Hours After Bandit Raid

Eight hours.

There was a Konoha forehead protector on the man's arm. Yukan frowned. Big Brother had always said that ninja from Konoha were cruel and wicked.

This man's face didn't look cruel and wicked. This man's face looked almost…lazy.

Was Big Brother wrong?

No. Big Brother was never wrong.

But this man looked like a man of peace!

_Why did this man cause him so much trouble_?

Yukan stiffened, realizing that he had said it out loud. Hopefully no one had heard him.

He put his ear to the wall, listening for noise from the dining hall.

Nothing.

So they'd left.

They'd left him alone, alone to deal with this –

"WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!" Yukan screamed.

He picked up his knife.

"WHY? WHAT MAKES YOU SO – SO –"

Yukan twisted the knife in his right hand and stabbed it through his left. Blood spurted out and flecked his face.

"SEE?" he wailed. "SEE? I CAN HURT MYSELF, BUT I CAN'T HURT YOU! _WHY_?"

"...too loud…quiet….sleep….."

Yukan's widened in surprise. _The man had talked_!

"…Temari….where's Temari…miss her…"

Yukan inched closer. "Who's Temari?"

"Ambassador….Suna…."

What was an ambassador?

The man fidgeted and shook his head violently.

"Miss….her…."

"Keep still," Yukan said. "You'll hurt yourself."

"No...bandits….no…." The scab on the man's forehead broke and he began bleeding again.

"Hey!" Yukan said again, hands reaching out to hold the man's head still. "I said, you'll –"

The man flinched at the touch of Yukan's chakra.

"…poison…chakra!"

Yukan's sight suddenly wavered.

"Hurts! _Hurts_!"

The world blurred, the earth spun. Yukan found himself in Shikamaru's mind.

And he saw everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY!

* * *

Yukan saw everything.

He saw every minute, every memory, every single moment.

* * *

_He saw an older man that resembled the Konoha ninja._

"_Peek-a-boo_! _Peek-a-boo_!"

_He heard a giggle, and looked down to see a chubby baby smiling at the older man._

* * *

_He saw a motherly woman scolding a boy version of the baby._

"_Shikamaru_! _Stop lazing around and START STUDYING_!"

"_But Mom_..."

* * *

So the boy's name was Shikamaru.

* * *

_He saw the inside of a barbecue restaurant_. _Sitting beside Shikamaru was a plump boy. Sitting across them was a blonde-haired girl and a man who they called their sensei._

"_Congratulations_ _on becoming genin_!"

* * *

_He saw a stadium filled with people, who were gazing down upon the arena below._

_Yukan saw Shikamaru facing off a girl whose headband was affiliated with Sunagakure. The girl raised her weapon, a giant iron fan_.

"_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!"

* * *

_Yukan saw a gigantic sprawling forest_.

_He saw Shikamaru and the Suna girl standing on a branch. A red-haired woman was leaping away from them._

_He saw the Suna girl raise her fan once again, and then the forest was gone._

"_See_? _It's all over_!"

* * *

_Yukan saw a man lying down on the ground, blood streaming from his mouth. And yet, the man smoked a cigar._

_On closer inspection, it was the man Shikamaru called his sensei._

_Shikamaru's sensei whispered his last words to his team._

_The cigar fell._

* * *

_Then several brief bursts of–_

_Noise._

_Fire._

_Dying._

_Death._

_Bodies._

_Pain._

_Chaos._

_Then Yukan saw the great monster itself, the Ten-Tails._

_This man must have fought for the Allied Shinobi Forces in the Fourth Great Shinobi War._

_This man must have fought for peace._

_Then Yukan realized._

_Big Brother WAS wrong._

_This man was dying because Big Brother had poisoned him._

_This man, this man from Konoha who had risked his life for peace, was dying. Because of his big brother, who had told him a lie._

_This man did not deserve to die._

_Yukan had to save him._

* * *

Kikai Heights, 18 Hours After Bandit Raid

A scout scurried toward the front of the group.

"Leader."

"Yes?"

"We're being followed."

"I know that. It's a woman. Her chakra nature is wind, and she wields an iron fan. She is from Suna, and her name is Temari."

"How did you—"

The leader held out a dead bird, a falcon by the looks of it. A kunai had been thrust into its heart.

"Caught this bird for lunch. Lucky me, it carried a secret message to Konoha."

* * *

I don't know if this chapter makes sense or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hokage Office, Konohagakure, 19 Hours After Bandit Raid

"_Lady Tsunade_!" Tsunade heard the sound of rapid footsteps. She quickly lifted her head off the desk. Shizune burst into the room.

"_Lady Tsunade, the Anbu teams—_"

Shizune stopped to catch her breath.

"I looked…for the Anbu teams at the Anbu headquarters….I didn't see them...but the new leader of the Foundation was there….and he told me…he told me that the Anbu teams were at the training field….so I went and looked there….but then the supervisor of the training field...she told me that the Anbu had already received a message from you, and were waiting at the village gate. So then I hurried to the village gate...and I heard a scream. One of the rookie genin teams had found a dead body behind some bushes….and I went closer and looked. I found a whole pile of dead bodies. The Anbu teams."

"Shizune—"

"But that's not all, Lady Tsunade…..carved into the bodies of the Anbu with a kunai knife was a message."

"What did the message say?"

Shizune lowered her eyes.

"_This is your final warning._"

* * *

Kazekage Office, Sunagakure, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

"Kankuro, that's enough."

Kankuro momentarily stopped pacing, and then started again.

"Worrying never helps."

Kankuro whirled around to face Gaara.

"_What else can I do_?"

He stared into emotionless eyes.

"Nothing."

"_Gaara_!_ If we don't do anything to help Temari, she'll _– _she'll—"_

"Temari won't die. I have faith in her."

* * *

The Festival of the Ten-Tails, Kikai Heights, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

The preparations were done.

The bandit leader stepped into the center of the circle. The bandits on the outside of the circle made their handseals.

"_Begin_."

The bandits molded their chakra, sending it up to the sky, towards the moon.

_One_.

"Ichibi Shukaku!"

A dome of sand formed over to the bandit leader.

_Two_.

"Niibi Matatabi!"

A wall of fire encased the dome of sand.

_Three_.

"Sanbi Isobu!"

A wall of water surrounded the wall of fire.

_Four_.

"Yonbi Son Goku!"

A pit of lava opened under the dome of sand.

_Five_.

"Gobi Kokuo!"

Inside the dome of sand, the leader sprouted a pair of horns.

_Six_.

"Rokubi Saiken!"

A cloud of poisonous gas filled the air; the bandits continued as though unaffected.

_Seven_.

"Nanabi Chomei!"

The leader grew a pair of wings.

_Eight_.

"Hachibi Gyuki!"

The leader sprouted tentacles.

_Nine_.

"Kyuubi Kurama!"

The leader's hands became claws.

_Ten_.

"Ten-Tails!"

Silence.

_So you're here again, Gisei_.

"Yeah."

And the leader opened his eyes, and they were the eyes of the Ten-Tails.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Middle Height, Kikai Heights, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

Temari stared at the gigantic pillar of chakra rising up in the distance.

Chakra. Poisonous chakra.

Her thoughts wandered to Shikamaru.

He was supposed to be the smart one, the careful one. He was supposed to be the one who got other people out of trouble, not the one who dragged them into trouble.

She remembered the instructors of the Academy.

"_The mission is the first priority_. _Even above comrades_. _So what do you do when your comrade is in trouble, but the mission is in danger_?"

She remembered the answer she blurted out.

"_Abandon your comrade_!"

Temari stuffed a chakra pill into her mouth.

"Idiot. I already saved you once. I didn't do it for nothing."

* * *

The Festival of the Ten-Tails, Kikai Heights, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

"**I sense someone approaching**," the King of the Beasts rumbled.

"**I foresee her death**. **I lie in wait**."

* * *

Kazekage Tower, Sungakure, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

"So what about the Ichibi?"

"It _should_ be destroyed, sealed into the moon like the rest of the tailed beasts."

"Then how come you believed what that note said, about the Ichibi being released upon the village?"

"Well," the professor looked uncomfortable. "I've heard rumors….about a ritual, that if performed correctly, can summon a portion of the chakra from all the tailed beasts in the moon...for a short period of time. However….that ritual can only be performed at one place."

"Where?"

"Kikai Heights."

* * *

Ascension, Kikai Heights, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

The monster's voice came out of the shadows, startling Temari.

_What is that_?

"**No one passes**."

_I don't have time for this_!

Temari moved forward.

"**I said**, **no one passes**!"

_Four hours_! _I need to find Shikamaru_—

The monster leapt in front of her, and she stared, hypnotized, into its massive eye.

_Don't I remember that from somewhere_?

_Where_?

I think…it had something to do with the Fourth Shinobi World War.

A war against Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito.

They both possessed the Rinnegan.

The Rinnegan could be used to control the Tailed Beasts.

I heard this story once, about a hero named the Sage of Six Paths, who possessed the Rinnegan. He defeated some monster named-named-

Then it hit her.

_Ten_-_Tails_.

* * *

I think this chapter is random.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: After reading the Naruto manga, I saw that the Ten-Tails was….big. Like really big. So please note that the Ten-Tails in this story is merely a mini-mini-sized version of the Ten-Tails in the manga. Like a revival of the Ten-Tails in the manga, just a lot smaller. Maybe say….elephant-sized.

* * *

Kazekage Tower, Sunagakure, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

Kankuro leaned toward the professor. "So how would someone ever BEAT that thing?"

"I—I don't know," stammered the nervous-looking man.

"NO!" shouted Kankuro. "There has GOT to be a way to save my sister!"

"Relax, Kankuro," admonished Gaara. "Let him think. He'll come up with something."

But inside, he wanted to shout too.

* * *

Kikai Heights, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

The monster in front of Temari suddenly hunched over, covering its head with its front paws. It roared in pain.

"_**Yes….we'll kill her and slice her open and take all the organs out….yes….you can have the heart…but I get the liver…..no, I WANT THE LIVER! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" The monster lifted a boulder and flung it over rocky terrain. The boulder fell off the edge of a cliff a hundred feet to Temari's left.

The Ten-Tails followed Temari's eyes to the cliff. It looked up and bared its teeth at her in grotesque smile.

"**How would you like to play a game?"**

* * *

The old man's eyes suddenly opened. "I have an idea." He glanced at Gaara, licking his lips nervously.

Gaara nodded at him.

"W-well, I was thinking, i-if this process draws its p-power from the moon, then all we have to do i-is to cut off its power source. In this case….we would somehow block its access to the moon."

"How would Temari do that?"

"Your sister is a wind jutsu specialist…so she would generate a cold front to make a cloud, which would have to be thick enough to completely block all moonlight."

The professor sighed. He'd met Temari before, back when he had been teaching in the Academy. He remembered one instant when he had been teaching a lesson on mission protocol. _"W__hat do you do when your comrade is in trouble, but the mission is in danger_?"

She had jumped up and screamed, "_Abandon your comrade!_"

Temari had been such a bright and promising student. It wasn't her time to die.

"Now your sister just has to figure out what we've just figured out."

* * *

"**And the rules are….One: If you die, you lose. Two: If you force me out of the Ten-Tails form, I lose. Three: If you lose, I get to eat you. Four: If I lose, then I'll let you get on your way. Five: If you fall off the edge of that cliff, I'll kill you if you aren't already dead when I find you at the bottom. Then I'll eat you. And no one will ever know where or how you died. What a pity that would be!" **The Ten-Tails cackled gleefully. **"THE GAME STARTS NOW!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hidden Room, Bandit Camp, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

Yukan felt the man's pulse. It was dropping. The poison was close to killing him.

_I have four more hours until Big Brother returns. I have four hours to save this man._

He'd seen medical ninja before. When Big Brother had done that raid on a caravan guarded by jounin, several of the jounin had been medics. The medics had tried to heal their injured comrades, but Big

Brother had just laughed and killed all of them.

"_Cowards. Soft and weak. Not suited for fighting. You should have fought like real men instead of staying behind," Big Brother spat in their faces. "And you. Yukan. If I see you ever turning into one of those ninja, you'll meet the same fate that they did. Got it?"_

_Yukan had nodded meekly and swore not to become one of those ninja._

"Sorry, Big Brother. I guess I am a coward after all." Yukan formed a hand seal and began gathering chakra.

* * *

Kikai Heights, 20 Hours After Bandit Raid

Temari was already running out of chakra. The Ten-Tails picked up a boulder and threw it at her. She sidestepped, almost losing her balance.

"**Tired already? Pitiful."**

Temari had to lean on her fan for support.

"**Sunagakure is truly the weakest shinobi country. You are supposedly one of their best jounin, which is why I picked you to fight. I thought we might have some fun. What a disappointment."** The Ten-Tails pounded the ground, causing Temari to fall.

"**Sunagakure is led by a council of corrupt and power-hungry people. Its economy is barely supported. Their ninja are the weakest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. They are led by a foolish excuse of a **_**Kage**_**—**_**"**_

"Shut up."

"**Yes, you're right. It probably is time for you to die." **It opened its mouth and sent a blast of chakra in Temari's direction. The Ten-Tails scanned the area for a body. Nothing.

"**Where are you, my pitiful jounin?" **It sent out another blast of chakra. **"I'M HUNGRY! COME OUT SO I CAN EAT—"**

The Ten-Tails whipped its head around to see Temari, who blotted out the moon for just a second. Just a second.

"_Kirikiri Mai!_"

Temari did a flip backwards and landed twenty feet from the cliff. She collapsed in exhaustion.

"I…I did it."

Silence.

A figure emerged from the wreckage.

"**Impressive. But you think that was enough to beat ME?"**

Temari struggled to lift herself off the ground.

"**TRY AGAIN!"**


	14. They Fell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Violence ahead.

* * *

"**She hurt me…ow! THAT HURTS! OW! STOP MOVING!"** Blood dripped from the Ten-Tails' body.** "I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AND SHE WILL BEG FOR DEATH! **_**BEG FOR IT!"**_

"**How should we make her pay? Should we bite off her arms and let her bleed to death? Should we eat her alive? Should we take out her insides and watch her scream in pain?"**

Silence.

"**Oh yes, that's a good idea, a very good idea…let's do it."**

The Ten-Tails raised its head and looked at its prey.

Its eye blinked. The world went dark.

* * *

Temari opened her eyes and raised herself off the ground.

"**Like it? This is the world of my genjutsu."**

She looked at her hand. It was black, the contours of her palm were mere white lines. What—

"**If you die in here, you die in the real world. If I eat you in here, I eat you in the real world. Whatever happens here also happens in reality."**

The Ten-Tails lunged at her. Temari backed up, barely fending off the blows.

"**What was I saying about ninja again? Oh yes, the Kazekage is a weak fool who doesn't even deserve the title!" **The Ten-Tails caught Temari by surprise, throwing her to the ground.

"**That reminds of the Hokage of Konoha! What a senile old idiot!" **It raked her claws along her back, going down to the bone.

"**Why doesn't she step down already and crown the Sixth Hokage?" **The Ten-Tails paused for a moment to lick the blood of its claws.

"**Oh, and by the way, isn't that shadow user from the Leaf almost dead by now? Back to the Hokage. She's a—"**

"How do you know about that?" gasped Temari.

The monster grinned at her. **"I was the one who poisoned him!" **Its eye swirled, and she saw the face of the bandit leader.

She didn't hear anything else the monster said.

* * *

"**They're all fools and deserve to die. Actually, they'll all be dead in a mon—"**

"I'll kill you."

"**After everyone else is wiped out-"**

"_Wind Cutter!"_

* * *

Once again, the monster pulled itself out of the wreckage.

_One more hit like that and you'll be forced out of this form,_ the Ten-Tails told Gisei.

"**Fine! TIME TO END THIS!"**

Gisei hurled himself at the woman, intending to knock her off the edge of the plateau.

* * *

Temari knew that if she didn't dodge, she'd fall off. She also knew that if she got one more strong hit in, she would be able to cripple the monster. Falling off meant dying, and crippling the Ten-Tails didn't necessarily mean that she would win.

She didn't even think.

* * *

"_Kakeami!"_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" **_ The Ten-Tails' chakra shroud disappeared, revealing the body of the bandit leader. His skin was burned and blistered, his hair smoked.

Gisei looked at the woman, a look filled with hate. The woman was breathing heavily, dizzy from blood loss.

"Did you know, my ultimate mission in life was to kill two people?" Gisei said. The woman looked up. Gisei slammed into her, knocking them both off the cliff.

They fell and fell and fell and fell. They fell into the abyss and kept on falling.

"And those two people were you and that shadow user," he shouted as they fell. "That was my only purpose in life." The wind whistled in his ears. "And now you're going to die and he's going to die!" His skin burned. "SO YOU LOSE!"

They hit the ground with a crunch. Neither one of them moved.

* * *

Slowly, slowly, the man pushed himself to his feet. He tottered to the woman's side, and felt her pulse. Nothing.

He grinned. "I win."

Then he staggered off to die.

* * *

Don't lose hope yet! Shikamaru is still alive! Seriously. I am NOT that cruel. Don't kill me yet. I have a plot twist up ahead. Once again, please do NOT kill me. Let me finish this story first and then kill me.


	15. Surprise! Surprise! (not really)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_There are two types of people in the world: the winners and the losers. Winners and losers always fight. But the winners will always win, naturally, and that means that the loser will lose._

_What happens when the losers lose?_

_Simple. They die._

_So who was a winner and who was a loser?_

Location, Time Uncertain

The world was dim, but it wasn't completely black yet. The darkness was dragging him down. It was gravity pulling him down, while he was hanging onto a cliff by his fingernails. He dug his fingernails into the sharp rock of the cliff. Sharp spikes of pain traveled up his hands.

His index finger hurt the most. Ever since he'd broken it about a decade ago, it had never been the same.

He had thought that breaking a finger was painful. Fool. It was nothing like this torment.

_I would break all of my fingers, if only I could pull myself up._

That wasn't going to happen. His body had been rapidly deteriorating in the last twenty-four hours, and he was in such a poor condition that he couldn't even pull himself up with both arms.

It would take a miracle to save him. No, not even a miracle, just a stroke of luck. Just a random person who just happened to walk by and see him.

Ha. He'd run out of his share of luck a long time ago, during that moment ten years before, when he was saved from death by a stabbing kunai.

Hm. He wondered if that red-headed woman—Tayuya, he recalled dimly—had felt the same as he did now. When those trees had crushed her, did she die immediately? Or had she experienced the same torture that he was going through now? He'd never know.

Wishing was hopeless. Wishing didn't get Asuma back. Wishing didn't get his father back.

Wishing wouldn't save him. He knew he was going to die.

_There's no point in hoping for a miracle_, he had said to himself ten years ago, on that fateful day. Maybe there was still some hope left.

Fool! Everything had gone downhill from there.

With a snap, his index finger broke for the second time. He clenched his teeth. Nine fingers left.

He'd prided himself with his quick wits and intelligence a long time ago. Ha, they wouldn't help him now. Especially since he had no stamina left.

But, ten years ago—

That was the thinking of an idealist! Nothing in the shinobi world was ideal!

He gasped in pain as a rock slit open his thumb. Blood dripped down onto his forehead and down his nose, finally flowing into his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, to Ino and Chouji back home. "I'm sorry," he gasped, to his late master Asuma, who had told him to always protect the king. "I'm sorry," he gasped to his comrade, who had saved him ten years ago. What was the name now? He couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, to his mother and father who had raised him and cared for him and hoped that he could grow up and live a long life.

Tears now mixed with the blood on his face. His fingernails scraped against the rock, and he felt himself sliding down.

The rock crumbled into little pieces, and his fingers closed on air. With nothing to hold on to, he felt the darkness coming to consume him.

But something still bothered him. He couldn't remember her name.

He felt the gravity pulling him down. He was powerless to stop it. He would die, here and now, and no one would know. No one would ever know.

The darkness roared up to meet him, then suddenly it was gone.

A hand grasped his bloody one and hauled him up. In that instant, he remembered that name.

Temari.

Then he was lying on a cool, hard stone floor.

"Are you all right?" Yukan asked him.


End file.
